


A Dish Best Served Warm

by dementedsymphony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel is NOT a good guy, Dean was a bully, Destiel Nanowrimo, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Minor Character Death, Promptober, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: Dean has become deathly ill. Good thing he has his loving boyfriend to care for him.





	A Dish Best Served Warm

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if I missed a trigger tag.

          

         Dean has become really I'll lately. First he thought it was a cold. Then when he began to occasionally throw up, the flu. Each doctor told him the same thing every time; are you getting plenty of sleep? What are your eating habits? Besides being a bit run down you are in perfect health. 

 

         Perfect health his ass. It was becoming rare that he could hold anything down. He also hasn't been able to get it up for over a month now. His boyfriend Castiel is very understanding. When Dean started to become worse, he arranged it so that he could work from home and take care of Dean.

          He bathes him when he didn't have the strength to shower. He helped him dress. He even went so far as to feed him broth that he made from scratch everyday. He held him at night when the pain in his body was so terrible that he couldn't sleep. Dean was lucky to have him. Anyone else would have run for the hills by now.

          He told him about the stories he was editing and how even though some of his clients weren't well known, they still had the biggest egos. He continues to suggest different doctors. Besides the evident weight loss they continue to say the same thing. That he's perfectly healthy and should start to bounce back any day now.

          Cas also convinces him to hold off on contacting Sam. He made a good point that with his wife being pregnant and the pregnancy already difficult, why stress him out by something that may be nothing? He seriously doesn't know what he'd do without his Cas.

          He's getting worse. He doesn't even have the strength to use the bathroom, so Cas gets him a bed pan. It's humiliating watching the love of his life change his soiled sheets. If he could he would leave. He doesn't want to subject Cas to any of this. The man deserves better.

          It makes him think of the ring that's hiding in his jacket pocket, which is hanging up in their closet. He bought it months before he got sick, waiting for the perfect time to propose. Though he knows it's stupid to hope, he makes the decision that when he's better he's proposing no matter what. Perfect moment be damned because life is too short.

          Dean dies on a Wednesday. It's kind of fitting, after all that's the day that they found Anna's lifeless body. It took a lot of planning and patience but he had finally gotten revenge against the man who tormented his sister. She was overweight and had a crush on him. Instead of letting her down easy he began picking on her. It wasn't until he started dating Dean that he had an idea of why he did it. In the end it doesn't matter.

          Meeting Dean in a bar that he frequented changed his earlier plans. At first he was going to message with the man's car, make it look like an accident. Then Dean showed interest in Castiel and that gave him a better option.

          It didn't take them too long to get to the point they were serious enough to move in together. It felt like fate when he learned that Dean couldn't cook. He knew the perfect way to make Dean suffer as much if not more than his sweet Anna did.

          Anna who decided that she didn't want to be 'fat' anymore and began taking diet pills. She exercised to the point of exhaustion and quit eating, thinking that it would speed things along. All it did was cause her heart to give out. Castiel was thankful for the arsenic and the extensive family in the medical field. He's even more grateful that his father is the coroner. 

          It worked out perfectly. He could continue to act like the heartbroken boyfriend while getting justice for his sister's death.

          Revenge is sweet indeed.


End file.
